The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic component and a board having the same.
Exemplary electronic components containing a ceramic material include capacitors, inductors, varistors, thermistors, and the like, as well as piezoelectric elements.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a representative ceramic electronic component, may be used in various types of electronic apparatus due to advantages thereof such as small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
Here, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip-type condenser mounted on the boards of several types of electronic products, such as image display devices of liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and the like, in addition to devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and cellular phones, serving to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Here, since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric properties, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon between the internal electrodes may occur, generating periodic vibrations due to a volume of a ceramic body being expanded and contracted, depending on a frequency.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes and the board to each other, such that the entirety of the board may act as a sound reflecting surface to generate vibration sound, noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency within a range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort as described above is commonly known as acoustic noise.
Further, in recently released electronic devices, mechanical components may be silent, such that the acoustic noise generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above may be more prominent.
In a case in which the device is operated in a silent environment, a user may believe such acoustic noise to be abnormal sound, and may conclude that a fault has occurred in the device.
In addition, in a device having an audio circuit, the acoustic noise may be overlapped with an audio output, such that sound quality of the device may be deteriorated.